


Five times they refused to give up and one time they didn't

by TheHitoro



Series: Five times they did and one time they didn't [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: nothing too special
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 16:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12461352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHitoro/pseuds/TheHitoro
Summary: Pretty self explanatory tbh





	1. Heartache

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I started just to force myself to write stuff, tell me if you like it or not. I'll be posting one a day, and after Frisk there will be other characters. I already have the themes that I'll do for Sans, Undyne, and Mettaton, but if you have any ideas feel free to share them with me.

Frisk looked up at the only person to resemble anything close to family and pondered her wish. All she wanted was for Frisk to stay, and would that be all that bad? A calm, peaceful life, cared for and looked after. They'd be fed three square meals a day and they'd even get pie after dinner. But somewhere, deep inside their soul, there was this itch, this urge, this need to push forward. Frisk gripped their toy knife and prepared themself. If she wanted them to prove themself, then prove themself they would.


	2. Snowy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boop

Frisk hit the button to reset the puzzle for the fourth time. They were starting to get frustrated, not to mention the fact that Papyrus kept asking to give them a hint to solve it. But Frisk didn't need a hint, they could do this all on their own!  
Once again, they found themself trapped between O's and was forced to take the walk of shame back to the reset button. They looked back at Papyrus, who waved back at them. Surely, one hint wouldn't give the whole puzzle away... Frisk sighed. No, they could do this, they just had to stay determined.


End file.
